The Bath
by Winter Lake
Summary: Rick and Michonne haven't seen each other all day... A fluffy, frivolous, light-hearted, multi-chaptered fic. (Warning: Mature content.)
1. Is Michonne here?

**THE BATH**

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Is Michonne here?**_

For Daryl, the best thing about Alexandria was not the hot clean water, the large comfortable houses with the large comfortable beds, or even the electricity.

His favourite thing about Alexandria resounded primarily in the pantry, but he had made sure to facilitate its impendent voyage to his stomach by ensuring that it was adequately stocked in the kitchen cupboard:

Captain Crunch cereal.

Sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night, nimble-toed, to savour the sweetened melange of baked corn and oats, was one of his favourite things to do. The extra box inside the bedroom he rarely slept in were his and Olivia's secret - " _for a rainy day_ " they had conspired. Unfortunately for him, Carl also shared his love of Captain Crunch, and the box he had just emptied meant he would have to tap into that ration much earlier than he would have liked.

He grunted.

It was time to move in with Carol. She hated captain crunch.

From across the open-plan kitchen, he heard the door open, followed by approaching footsteps. It was Rick.

"You look like shit," Daryl mumbled, in between munches.

Rick smiled distractedly, appearing to concede to the bluntness of his friend's remark. "Crazy day," was his vague response, his scanning eyes seeming more preoccupied with his surroundings.

Daryl decided to make amends over his unflattering comment. "Where's Carl and Judith?"

"Staying with Maggie and Glenn…" Rick disappeared down the hall for a moment and quickly returned. Daryl could only describe the expression on his face as that of a man who appeared lost in his own home.

"Everything a'right?" Daryl prompted, even though he'd already diagnosed the source of Rick's restlessness.

"Is Michonne here?"

"She's upstairs."

Rick nodded, and promptly left the kitchen. "Catch you later."

Darly let his hair fall over his face to conceal a one sided smirk.

They both knew Rick wasn't coming back downstairs…


	2. Maggie should've waited

**Chapter 2:** _ **Maggie should've waited…**_

It wasn't working.

Michonne had spent the last ten minutes submerged up to her shoulders in hot water, trying to focus on the ceiling. Dancing shadows cast by the flickering candles placed on the floor diverted her eyes, but not her mind. Their lavender scent did nothing to relax the tension pulling tightly on her muscles, from her neck right down to her toes. She leaned her head back into the tub, allowing herself to sink deeper beneath the bubbles.

Her eyes closed, and the events of the day flashed through her mind: Getting up early to help Maggie, going beyond the walls with Rosita and Sasha to procure supplies, the walkers they encountered along the way…not seeing Rick all day…

A wistful sigh escaped her lips.

She hadn't seen Rick all day. _All_ _day_.

She smiled to herself at the realisation that ever since she'd met that man, all roads seemed to lead to Rick, both in her head and literally.

" _Stick around…_ " He'd suggested that morning, his arm moving teasingly over her breasts. Not wanting to disappoint her pregnant friend, she'd refused, even though her body had screamed otherwise. She still felt the kisses he'd planted along the length of her body, starting from her favourite spot on her shoulder, then her right breast, her stomach….her inner thigh…and then…and then she'd stopped him. It had been the third time that week that Maggie had requested her assistance so early in the morning – and she expected the same again tomorrow.

She sighed again, reassuring herself that if she hadn't stopped him, then who knows when she would've made it out of that bed. Midday possibly? Midnight?

She brought her hand to her shoulder, softly retracing the journey of Rick's lips…her skin tingling as she thought about the destination of those kisses… She licked her lips, slowly dipping her right hand into the hot water. A delicious tickle rippled through her body.

She slowly began to massage herself.

Her fingers were no substitute to Rick's lips, but she imagined that they were. She was gentle at first, as rick's lips always were, so adept at setting her alight with the softest of touches…

Growing warmer with each stroke, she finally began to feel her muscles loosen.

Another sigh escaped her lips, as she sank deeper into the water. A small creak of the floor boards propelled a reluctant halt of the motion of her hand.

She opened her eyes and turned her head sideways, surprised to see the man who occupied her thoughts seeming to have materialised out of the steam like an apparition. He stood leaning against the door frame, his eyes glimmering a midnight-blue under the dim glow of the candlelight. Michonne returned the subtle smile curving his lips, the ache between her thighs deepening. His attire of a blue denim shirt and jeans, was the only difference between him and the naked man pleasing her in her mind.

She wondered if he knew, how much she loved him…

"How long have you been standing there?" She eventually asked.

His eyes darkened, dropping downwards from her stare to slowly peruse her naked body.

"Not long enough…"


	3. A Masterpiece

**Chapter 3:** _ **A Masterpiece**_

Rick not only had to prevent himself from running as he reached the top of the stairs, he also had to prevent himself from throwing open the bedroom door and bursting inside. It took all of his self-control to gently turn the door handle, and simply step quietly inside. He had caught sight of Daryl's one-sided smirk, and he didn't want to give his friend any ammunition to stretch it further by tripping over himself. Also, he had survived the zombie apocalypse - he was not going to be careless enough in making it this far only to tumble down the stairs moments before he was due to have some of the best sex of his life...

He hadn't seen Michonne all day. _All day._

A frown appeared on his face. The bedroom was empty. Wisps of steam drifting from the direction of the bathroom caught his attention, and soon the sweet aroma of lavender filled his nostrils. He noticed the flicker of a dim light, biting his lip as his imagination ignited.

A slow exhale was all he could manage when he reached the doorway.

There she was. Reclined inside the bath with her eyes shut, her perfect skin glistening-wet and glowing in the soft candle light.

 _A masterpiece_.

Her body was partially hidden beneath the water, bundles of soapy white foam obscuring his view. For a few moments, he simply watched her – her soft locks floating about her beautiful face, the outline of her body under the foam of bubbles…the imperceptible movement of her right arm beneath the water…

He smiled. He didn't feel insecure when it dawned on him that she was touching herself. He knew from the blissful look on her face that it was him she thought of – he'd seen that same blissful look on her face every time she writhed under him as they made love. And just like when they made love, it thrilled him to watch the increasing marks of pleasure on her features… The way her lips parted slightly as they quivered… The way her lashes fluttered over her eyes as they moved rapidly beneath their lids, and the way her nostrils flared as her breathing became increasingly hitched… He felt only jealousy that it was not his own hands stroking her soft centre.

He liked that when she opened her eyes, there was no look of guilt or apology on her face, only invitation. He also liked that when he let his eyes slip downwards along her body as they so often did, she started to rub herself again, staring at him the whole time.

In an unhappier time before Michonne, poorly concealed guilt had become the most frequent expression communicated to him – second only to apology. But what he saw on Michonne's face – her openness, her inclusion of him in her desire - this was new to him, this was different...

He stared at her a while longer, wondering if she knew how much he loved her...

A burgeoning pressure in his groin prompted him forward, his hand automatically unbuttoning his shirt. Once more he looked into her eyes, so dark and iridescent in the candle light. When she asked him how long he'd been standing there, he was being sincere when he responded "not long enough…"

It was time to convince Michonne to never again leave him in the morning for Maggie…or anyone else.


	4. Love and Sex

**Chapter 4:** _ **Love and Sex**_

Michonne had never truly understood the distinction between having sex and making love until she met Rick. It was only with Rick's assistance that she had finally grasped the semantics: Making love was what happened a few feet away in their bedroom, when they held each other as they moved together, losing themselves in each other's eyes and promising one another a world that did not deserve them. Sex, on the other hand… Sex was what Rick and Michonne did in the bathroom. To have assigned the term 'making love' to it would've be an affront to the Byrons and the Blakes, and the Brownings and the Brontës.

It was the distinction Rick made when he stepped over the door-line separating their bedroom and their ensuite, a thirsty gleam in his eyes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and locked the door behind him with the other, his eyes boring into her. A sudden and mysterious sense of sedation settled over her, her temple reverberating with each needy thump of her heart.

Rick finally tore his eyes away from her, turning his back to place his shirt on the chair where her own clothes lay. She watched in anticipation as he slowly turned to face her again, his limpid gaze intensifying. Her eyes travelled downwards towards his jeans, the sight of his hardness spurring her hand to increase the pressure between her legs.

However he did nothing to remove his belt buckle, and instead he strode slowly towards her. He kneeled by the side of the tub, and the first thing he did was stroke her wet hair, inching his face against hers. Once again, she became lost in his eyes, moved by some profound, inexplicable sensation filling the depths of her soul.

The vortex of desire in his eyes sucked her breath away. He was so close she could not only smell him now but taste him, his breath hot on her lips. Her tongue inadvertently parted her lips, moving to receive him. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, waiting for the feel of his lips on hers.

It did not come.

When she opened her eyes, Rick was still hovering over her, staring lustfully at her lips, but he had moved slightly further away.

She looked at him with confusion.

"Hey… _Come here_ …" She protested, pulling both arms out of the water to attempt to reach his head. He pulled away, and she missed.

Her confusion turned to annoyance, but Rick remained silent. A superior smirk stretched the corner of his lips, and he rose to his feet, seating himself on the chair opposite the tub. He then shook his head.

"No."


	5. Telekinesis

**Chapter 5: Telekinesis**

Michonne did her best to shoot Rick a look of daggers as he seated himself with nonchalance in the chair opposite. She sat up, straightening her spine. The tension in her body had returned. However this was a different tension, one that had been stalking her ever since she'd given into 'self-control' and _left_ him alone and naked in their bed that morning…This was the type of tension that only Rick could cure.

But she understood now, that it wasn't going to be that easy. Rick had given it away in his smirk. She knew exactly what game they would both playing for bath-time that night...

' _Telekinesis_ ' was the name the big kid inside her had jokingly assigned to the 'hands off' game Rick had chosen. They had played it only once before, and Rick had enjoyed losing as much as she had enjoyed winning it. Despite this, it was not her favourite game - mainly because of all of the talking it involved, and there were times - such as those that they shared in the bathroom, when their tongues were meant for greater things.

Well, perhaps ensuring Rick lost a second time – this time _swiftly_ , would ensure he would not revive the game again any time soon. It was her turn to smirk. "You enjoy losing don't you?"

Rick held her gaze. "I'm not losing this time."

Michonne rolled her eyes, although she was pleased with challenge. "Fine. I start," she said, wanting to get it over with already. In her mind he had more important tasks at hand, one of which involved lifting her out of the bath and getting to work. Rick had shown that he wasn't too bad at the game, even though they'd only played it once. However, the game was more fun for the person on the losing side: The person who came and / or touched the other person first. Her problem was that she hated losing so much that she was prepared to sacrifice the pleasure that came with it.

Michonne's eyes travelled downwards beyond Rick's ripped torso, and his eyes twinkled at her first instruction: "Place your hand where I like it," she ordered, her voice purposefully quiet and firm. He did as he was told, and his hand slowly moved to cover the bulge which had already begun to form through his jeans.

She reclined back into the bath with a superior grin on her face, already tasting victory.

Rick simply looked at her, still holding her gaze.

"Your turn," she said impatiently.

Rick's smile grew. "Pass," he said.

Michonne frowned. "Huh?"

"I said pass."

She looked at him incredulously. "You're making this way too easy baby."

He simply smiled. "Continue."

She leaned back deeper into the bath, wondering what game he was playing. He wasn't even going to try? It was not like Rick to be so selfish... She decided to simply play along. She would avenge herself later - when she would lock his head between her thighs and keep him there until she came repeatedly…The thought alone caused her to tingle.

"You alright?" Rick asked, mockingly.

" _Fine_ ," she said carefully, hating how irritated she suddenly felt. "Start rubbing." She tried to not look downwards when his hand began to move over his growing arousal, the slow friction of each stroke so provocative against her ears. "Your turn. And don't you dare skip. You gotta give a girl a challenge - I'm falling asleep over here!"

Rick chuckled, and she so did she, once again relaxing a little bit. He continued to stare at her, his gaze intensifying as his smile slowly disappeared.

Michonne waited, once again losing herself in the magnetic desire in his eyes. When his silence continued, she pulled herself away before she became too far gone. "…Well?…What do you want me to do Rick? Do you want me to put my hand _here_?" Her fingers moved over her breasts, lazily cupping them. " _Or maybe over_ _here…_?" She said, her eyes darkening as she dipped her arm back into the bath water, more overt with the direction of her hand movement.

She watched Rick's eyes slip into the water as he followed her hand on its journey south, but he seemed to quickly catch himself, shooting a piercing look into her eyes. "I never said you could touch yourself."

Michonne stopped suddenly, her brow raised as she looked at him expectantly.

"Look at me. Look at my hand." He clutched his crotch, his large hand doing little to obscure his salient arousal. "Keep your eyes here."

And she watched hypnotically at his growing stiffness, as his hand slowly circled. She felt the urge to reach out and grab his balls and pull on them tightly, something she especially liked to do when they were trapped inside his jeans... She loved the feel of him when he grew large beneath her hand, a sensation which caused her to throb with the anticipation that his hardness would soon be inside of her…but this was _Telekinesis_ …the stupid game she'd invented. She wasn't allowed to touch him…not unless she wanted to lose…and she didn't want to lose.

She crossed her legs at the sudden contraction inside her core.

"Your turn," he said.

"Errm…" She glanced up at him.

"I never said you could look at me," he said coolly. "Keep your eyes down where I told them to be."

Michonne bit her lip – a futile effort to prevent another abrupt spasm inside her core.

Out there beyond the walls, alpha-Rick kept them safe. Alpha-Rick protected them but alpha Rick also occasionally got them into trouble. Outside of the walls, her relationship with alpha Rick was a variable one.

Within the walls however…alpha-Rick had given her the _best_ orgasms of her life…

Michonne squirmed. She did not like this. He was in control. He had the upper hand. It did not mean she was going to lose however. She wasn't going to let that happen…Not even if she wanted too… not even if she was utterly _thrilled._ She kept her eyes over his crotch, the slow and deliberate movements of his hand causing her to shift uncomfortably in the water.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, tilting her head to the side. "Unbutton your jeans."

Michonne licked her lips as he finally unbuckled his belt and buttons.

She loved watching him do that…

"And the zip!" she quickly added. She was cheating with the second instruction, she was aware of this - but anticipation had stolen her tongue.

Thankfully Rick did not seem to mind - but it was to her detriment when his erection bulged through his open flyers, large and needy. Again, she imagined grabbing his weakness then and there, and sliding her hand into his boxers.

"Your turn," she demanded impatiently.

She hated that his smirk grew.

"Open your legs."

It was the way he said it which elicited another contraction in her inner core - his voice so soft, but firm with promise.

She spread her legs beneath the water, watching him watch her as she did so.

She swallowed.

"Your turn," he said.

"Take it all off," she said, the neediness in her voice poorly hidden. She indicated towards his jeans and boxers, suddenly feeling irritated that he still wore them. No wonder he had the advantage, she thought, he was still clothed while she was fully naked.

He slowly removed everything, and her breath hitched when he revealed himself, his erection even larger than she had guessed, a gleam of creamy wetness covering his head like it did whenever he was ready to enter her. She pictured herself cleaning him with her tongue, and sucking the salty sweetness out of his succulent tip…

"Your turn." She croaked. Fuck she wanted to win already.

His eyes never leaving hers, he leaned over the bath tub, and dipped his hand into the water. She began to smile as she watched his arm disappear into the bubbles. Her wish was being granted. She had won. He was going to touch her in her favourite place and it would all be over with. She closed her eyes, and waited anxiously for the frisson that would grip her as soon as his soft large fingers were on her...

Instead, she heard the unwelcome sound of deep burp. She quickly opened her eyes. The plug had been pulled from the drain-hole. The water immediately sank below her chest, exposing her breasts. She should have felt cooler, but instead she felt a feverish heat spread over her body.

They both watched as she became exposed while the water quickly drained away, and it was not long before Rick's eyes were perusing her again, although this time more intensely, his irises blazing with fire. He then looked purposefully down at her exposed opening and licked his lips. They were plump and ruby with desire.

Naked, he climbed into the tub.

And that was it.

Michonne was gone.


	6. Victory

**Chapter 6: Victory**

Michonne leapt onto Rick, instantly smothering her mouth over his. Her fingers found his curls and became entwined within his dark locks, pulling him deep into her mouth. Her jaw widened as she sucked deeply, savouring the taste of his hot tongue.

She attempted to wrap her legs around him, but Rick didn't let her. Instead, he eased her as gently as he could back against the bath, determined to finish the job he'd started earlier that morning. He kissed her hungrily, starting with her neck, then licking and sucking his way along the rest of her body. This time there was no sheet to cover her breasts, and he captured each nipple into his mouth, sucking and kneading with urgency. He then cupped her down in her centre, almost lifting her as he pressed against her throbbing core. Michonne grunted. Her head fell backwards and she lifted her hips to amplify his touch.

Rick continued to kiss her, moving down over her abdomen until without warning, his hot mouth engulfed her needy centre.

" _Rick_!" She screeched.

He pushed his mouth deeper into her, forcing her to press herself against the bath in retreat. She became feeble and frantic, trying desperately to gather her senses. Rick continued to suck and lick unabated, voracious.

She became feverishly wet, and began to writhe wildly as Rick hastened his speed. The knot deep inside her core wound impossibly tighter with each firm flick of Rick's eager tongue. The pleasure became so intense that she could barely say his name anymore, and she began to scream.

The delicious ache was unbearable.

She had to escape.

Her arms flailed blindly at the rims of the tub in attempt to lift herself out, but her strength failed her, and she felt herself deliquescing into Rick's tongue. This only seemed to make him push into her even more.

"Rick!" She screamed desperately.

She arched her back, and clenched her teeth, fighting ferociously for her sanity as he consumed her.

But Rick did not stop.

He began to rotate his tongue, intermittently sucking as he burrowed deep into her. She had no choice but to dig her fingers into his curls for support, her legs inadvertently clasping his shoulders as he explored her relentlessly.

His fingers found her nipples, and he clasped her breasts repeatedly. He began to moan with need, his thumbs rapidly feathering over her hardened nipples.

And then she exploded.

A loud, guttural, inhuman moan left her mouth. Her entire body pulsated with unbelievable vibrations, and she felt as though the ground shook beneath them. She jerked roughly with each spasm of pure exhilaration that electrified every fibre of her being. The shock waves of her contractions became so powerful that it was not long before she came again. The world seemed to darken, and she felt as though she had evaporated into a million pieces.

It was only then that Rick finally released her. He sat on his knees, her legs on either side of him. He watched her, panting with urgency as he waited for her to recover.

He did not need to wait long.

When her vision returned a few seconds later, her core still throbbed with need, and this time she hastily wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself ardently onto his arousal. He entered her hungrily, and she rode him instantly, bouncing insatiably along his bulky length.

He groaned.

" _Michonne_!"

Rick grabbed her buttocks, and she clung to his erection as he agilely lifted her out of the bath. He carried her to the nearest wall, pressing her up against it with impatience. Then, he slammed into her, lifting her high along the wall with the power of his thrust.

She cried out in shock at the burst of pleasure. There was no time recover as he quickly thrust into her again. Michonne quickly realised that there was going to be no in-between, no medium settings, and her arms flung wildly against the wall in a desperate search to hold on to something. Rick quickly took hold of both her hands, pinning them against the wall above her head. He pounded into her like a demon, grunting and crying out her name with each thrust.

The pleasure was maddening. He was so rock-hard, his slick girth sliding in and out of her at a furious pace. Her vision began to blur again, and she began to scream as she felt herself breaking into a million pieces. He grunted, pummelling harder against her as her orgasm quickly propelled him to the edge.

Finally he gave one final thrust, lodging himself deep inside her. He cried out, spilling into her.

His strength failed him, and they collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily.

Minutes passed before either of them were able to speak.

Still panting, Rick reached out to Michonne, his hand finding its favourite resting place over her buttock. "I think you're gonna need another bath..."


	7. Winners

**Chapter 7: Winners**

The bathroom was an absolute mess.

The floor was wet, the walls were wet, and soapy bubbles were strewn everywhere, but they decided that they would clean it in the morning. They had not seen each other all day and they wanted to make up for lost time. Hopefully, all of the water would've dried by then – although this was unlikely based on the multitude of puddles pooling over Rick toes.

Michonne stood inside the tub while the water drained over her ankles. It was her second bath that evening, and this time Rick had joined her. He stood level in height with her as he wrapped a white towel over her head, wringing the remaining water from her hair. He then placed a second, larger towel around her body, one which matched the long towel tied around his waist. Michonne stretched out her arms and he lifted her into his own, cradling her as he carried her away into the bedroom.

The warrior in his arms made a light bundle, and Rick gave her a gentle squeeze before he lay her gently onto their bed. He switched on his bedside lamp then collapsed beside her, causing the bed to bounce up and down with his weight. They both giggled.

"Have you been raiding the pantry again?" Michonne teased, even though her hand roaming over his muscular torso found evidence to the contrary.

Rick wanted to make a joke about the calories she had just helped him to burn, but he lost his voice when instead he simply looked at her, distracted by her beauty.

He had missed her that day.

She reached out and began to stroke his wet curls, communicating with her eyes how much she loved him too. "You win," she said softly, her voice far away and wistful.

Rick smiled, inching his body closer to hers. He leaned forward and kissed her, slowly and softly, teasing her lips. His mouth then trailed past her chin, planting a kiss at the side of her neck.

"No," he whispered into her ear, " _We_ win."

Michonne closed her eyes, her smile widening in acknowledgement. They both knew how lucky they were, that despite everything, they were still there, still standing, still _together_. Even though the broken world beyond the walls threatened to tear away their hope, they could still lie beside one another at the end of the day, and press their hearts against each other to remind them of why they lived. It was why he did not move to end the path of the silent tear which escaped the corner of her eye, because he understood. They had won that night, but there were others that had lost, and the vicissitudes of fortune had not guaranteed them permanent exclusion from the latter group.

A long pensive silence followed, as they simply held each other, listening to the soothing sound of each other's breathing. When he felt Michonne no longer stroking his hair, he shifted into her, sensing that she was dozing off. He kissed her slowly and deeply, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. He then gently pulled her underneath him, causing her towel to come undone. Michonne requited with her feet finding the back of his thighs, aiding his hips as they settled in between her own. Rick pulled away from her lips, leaving them both breathless. He pressed himself into her middle, the warmth emanating from her core feeding his resurging need. Using his arm for support, he retreated slightly, hovering over her so he could take her in.

Once again, her beauty stopped his heart.

Michonne looked up at him, her expression serene. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his eyes oscillating over her slender form, travelling over her lips, her supple breasts and back up to the swirling dark brown of her eyes. His hand trailed the path of his vision, sliding deeper past her breasts, over her abdomen, and disappearing between them where their hips met. He gently watched her as her neck arched upwards and her eyes became glazed. Her lips parted and her tongue called for the re-joining of their lips, so he took her into his mouth once again. This time they moaned together, a deep wave of emotion washing over their entire bodies.

Her hand moved in between them to remove his towel, and his need for her grew exponentially at the feel of her softness. His hand left her centre and gripped her bottom to bring her closer. He positioned himself deep into her thighs, and their eyes locked together as they once again became one.

The sensation that filled him was a familiar one, the inexplicable feeling that had gripped him the first time he had seen her through that fence. He had been too distraught to recognise it at the time, but he understood it now…It was the feeling that told him, that somehow, despite everything, he was exactly where he was supposed to be - where he _needed_ to be.

In their all too frequent moments of despair, they liked to reminisce about their lives before the dead walked the Earth. In the absence of the society they once knew, they recalled with fondness the comfort of the mundanities they had once taken for granted. And then once Abraham had asked him, what he would give, to have it all back.

Such a simple question, one in which the answer lay implicit in the misery which surrounded them.

Yet Rick had hesitated.

It was only then that he had understood his love for Michonne, when he had hesitated to answer Abraham's simple question. Rick only _truly_ understood his love for Michonne, when he realised he could not answer the question at all.

Before everything, they had been safe, comfortable, well-fed, and blissfull in their ignorance of the dangers which had now become their daily companions. Of course, he knew the answer to the question in his heart, but it would not be something he could ever verbalise. How could he explain to someone, that he had found completion at the end of the world? How could he explain, that he would not trade Michonne _for anything_ , not even the _world_?

They had been through so much and often there were no answers, but when he looked at Michonne, he saw the only answer that mattered.

He cried as he told her he loved her, and they made love deep into the night.


	8. Maggie can wait

**Chapter 8: Maggie can wait.**

The next morning Rick was awakened by the sound of euphonic morning birds chirping cheerfully outside…and munching.

He was too sleepy and disorientated to open his eyes however, and only determined the source of the munching noise when he smelled the familiar fruity scent of an apple being pressed against his mouth. He proceeded to take a lazy bite, removing the apple from Michonne's hand when his teeth failed to secure a crunch of his own. He heard her chuckle beside him, and he finally opened his eyes.

He smiled. "You're still here," he said, glancing at the clock. It read eleven a.m. They'd both overslept. _Badly_. He wrapped his arm tightly around her naked chest, regretting that he'd reminded her of how late it was.

Michonne had noticed the time too. "It's really late Rick," she said, rubbing her eyes.

When she began to pull away from him, he pressed himself against her.

" _Mmmm_ ," She moaned, pushing back her bottom in response to his stiffness.

He leaned into her ear. " _Stick around_. The kids are away, let's make the most of it…" With his free arm, he began to gently fondle her breasts, his confidence increasing as he felt her nipples harden underneath his touch.

Michonne's capitulation came when his hand moved in between her thighs. Her back to him, she wrapped her right arm into his curls, allowing him access to the stroke of his hand. He worked her lightly, her plumpness a sign that she was still sensitive from the previous night. A gentle parting of her thighs exposed her opening to his eager tip, prompting him to tease her with his leaking head. He immersed himself in her wetness, using his hand to guide himself between her moistened folds, while his other hand continued to massage her tenderness.

Rick loved watching the expression on Michonne's face as he continued to tease her with each slow circle of his hand. The sight of her furrowed brow - deepening with need as he mixed his secretions with her own, made him crazy with desire. Her hand released his hair to slide over his buttocks, coaxing him to enter her. He resisted. Despite the overwhelming urge to bury himself inside her, he wanted to bring her to the edge as much as possible. He loved how wet she was, how she pulsated under his fingers, coating him in her fluids. She pushed back harder against him, using her bottom to guide his hardness into her throbbing core. When she began to wriggle her hips against him with impatience, it became too much for him to resist.

Finally, he entered her.

He inhaled sharply, stung by the sudden intensity of pleasure jolting along his length. It had been the fourth time in less than twenty four hours that he had been inside the woman he loved, and yet each time filled him with completion in the most unique way. He moved slowly, burying himself deep within her soft, tight walls. A profound, guttural moan formed at his throat, not ever wanting to pull himself away.

When he had filled her with his entire length, he felt her tightening around him, clenching him until the pressure became too excruciating for him remain still. She fit him so perfectly he couldn't stand it. He began to slowly move inside of her. He became unbearably hard, using his hands to grip her breasts as he thrust into her.

The friction was exquisite.

Soon the musky redolence of their sex began to fill the air between them, awakening within him a primal rhythm. His hips became possessed, shaking the bed with its increasingly erratic movements.

It wasn't long before she was on top of him, around him, under him… And the next time Rick registered the time, exhausted, dehydrated and drenched in sweat, it was 2pm… He was going to need a few more hours of sleep to recover. They both were.

Maggie was going to have to wait.

 **END**


End file.
